Why Me?
by kittycatz22
Summary: Snape finds a baby one night on his way home and decides to raise him as his own.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter. It is all owned by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 1

November 2, 1981

Our story starts one morning with the Dursley's of Number 4 Private Dr finding a baby on their doorstep. Harry Potter was this baby. Harry Potter was this baby. The Dursley's didn't know how long he had been there but they quickly brought him inside. When they saw the letter they were angry. How dare those people leave this freak with them?

"I don't want him here Vernon. Get rid of him."

"I will Petunia but first I will get a little revenge on the freaks for trying to make us raise one of them. I know a guy who can remove his voice box. He'll never be able to make a sound. See how they like him then."

"As long as I don't have to see him. Don't let anyone see you with the boy. Drop him off on the doorstep of an orphanage or church and leave. No one need know that he was given to us."

"As you wish."

With that Vernon took the baby and got into his car and drove away. First he went to the friend and had the voice box removed.

"Now if someone takes you in they won't have to deal with your crying."

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

Severus Snape decided to walk home that day. So he apparated a few blocks from his house and walked through town. He held no love for the place but it was home. He was raised here but had only the one friend. But now she was gone. He had alienated her when they were 15 and had never been able to fix things between them before she had died.

Just then he saw a walrus of a man put a squirming bundle down on some steps and rush back to his car and leave. Curious about what could have been left he went to the steps. To his surprise there was a baby. The baby had a small note on it that read 'Harrison James Potter July 31, 1980'. He was shocked for he knew who the baby was. His first friend's child. He picked up the baby and brought it home with him.

He had no idea how to take care of a child but knew someone who did. He was loathe to contact the person though. This person was none other than Mrs. Weasley. She had seven children the youngest not even one yet.

He was surprised that the boy wasn't crying and inspected him as soon as he was home. That's when he noticed the very fresh surgical scars. The surgery had happened a few hours ago by his calculations. He couldn't believe this. Who would do this to a baby? What had they done to him?

With that the first person he flooed was Madame Pomfrey. She was the Mediwitch for Hogwarts. He hoped that she would be able to tell him what was wrong with the baby.

"Madame Pomfrey I need your expertise and was wondering if you could come over to my house real quick?"

"Of course Severus. Just let me get my bag and I'll be right there."

With that she flooed straight over and saw the baby that Severus was holding.

"Who is this?"

"This is Harry Potter. Someone abandoned him in front of the church here in town. I had decided to walk home and saw him being abandoned. So I brought him home. Only he wasn't crying like he should be and I saw signs that he had muggle surgery just a few hours ago and figured maybe you can tell me what is wrong with him."

"Of course let me get a good look at him. Lay him down so that my scans don't pick up on you."

Severus put Harry down and watched as Pomfrey did a magical scan of Harry.

"He is in good health other that what the muggles did to him. They surgically removed his voice box and magic can't fix it. He will be mute for the rest of his life."

"Those horrible muggles. Can you heal him to the best of your ability at least? I don't want him to suffer through the pain of it healing at the pace it would for a muggle. If it involves potions I can make them."

"You'll need to make two potions. The first is a nerve reliever and a scar healer. You'll rub it on the scar until the scar is gone. The second potions is needed to heal any damage and scaring on the inside that we can't see. I'm afraid to tell you that I know who dropped him off. Dumbledore dropped him off last night with his last living relatives."

"Petunia wouldn't take care of him. She probably encouraged her husband to do this to him."

"Are you going to raise him then Severus?"

"Yes. I'm going to contact the Weasley Matriarch and ask if she can give me advice on raising him. And tell me what I need to raise him."

"That is a great idea. I'll just go but contact her tomorrow. It's getting late and most of her kids will be in bed. I'll help you for tonight though."

With this she transfigured a chair into a crib and a pillow into a stuffed bear. She then took a piece of cloth that was lying around and transfigured that into a blanket.

"Now all you need is some food. Oh and some diapers. Once you feed him and clean him all up you can put him to sleep. Now because he can't cry you will need to put a monitoring charm on him so that you will be notified when he wakes up."

"Thank you for this. I'm hoping Mrs. Weasley will be able to help more."

With that the two said goodbye and Pomfrey left.

"It's only me and you now. Let's find something I can feed you and then I'll give you a bath and put you to bed.

Harry was an easy baby to feed and bathe. He didn't put up a fuss and went to sleep almost as soon as he was laid down in the crib.

As soon as he was asleep and had the monitoring charm on him Severus went to his lab to make the potions needed for young Harry.

 _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

November 3, 1981

Mrs. Weasley was shocked when Severus Snape paid her a house call. Not just that but that he had a baby with him.

"What can I do for you Snape?"

"I was wondering if you could help me. I became the parent to this young boy yesterday but have no idea what I'm doing. I figured because you had so many children that maybe you could help."

Mrs. Weasley looked shocked. "Of course come on in. Can I ask what the boy's name is?"

Snape followed her inside and answered. "His name is Harrison. I found him on my way home last night and immediately got Pomfrey to check him out. He is magical but some muggles have removed his voice box and he will never be able to speak or make a sound. Pomfrey says that magic can't heal this."

"Oh the poor dear. I was just making breakfast for the children why don't you join us and I can show you what you'll need to be able to feed him on your own."

She led the man into the kitchen where all seven of her children were sitting. She conjured up another chair for him and bustled around getting the food. Severus sat between the twins and across from Bill. The three children were entranced by the child in his arms.

"I can feed him pretty well. He didn't make a fuss this morning or last night."

"All the same he might get fussy later on and you'll want to be able to handle it correct?"

"Yes. Why don't you all introduce ourselves to me and I'll introduce ourselves after." This was directed at the three boys still staring at Harry.

"I'm Bill, I'm a first year at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore sent everyone home for the rest of the week to celebrate He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name's downfall."

"We're Fred and George."

"Or Forge and Gred. However you want to see us as."

"Now then I'm Severus Snape and this is my son Harrison, or Harry for short."

Can I hold him please Mr. Snape? I help mom with the others sometimes and I won't drop him."

Severus gently handed Harry over to Bill. Bill quickly cradled the child protectively and then suddenly a light appeared around the two.

"What is this?"

"That Bill is a soul bond. The color though signifies that you are not the mate of my son but his protector. You'll be able to tell when he needs help or he is in danger."

Bill looked down at Harry shocked.

"Well that means we will be seeing a lot more of you both. Now hand him back Bill and eat your breakfast."

Everyone sat down and ate. Later once all the kids were occupied Molly sat down with Severus and made a list of things that he would need for Harry. As well as some tips in parenting and their floo address for incase he needed them. She also told him what stores they went to to buy the things and told him that if Harry's birth parents were magical that he might want to go claim the vaults at Gringotts before someone else does.

I'm sorry to say that it will take me a little while to post the next chapter because I am having trouble loading it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

November 10, 1981

Severus was sitting in the living room reading a book on potions when he got a floo call from Lucius Malfoy. This wasn't a huge surprise seeing as he was the Godfather of the man's son Draco Malfoy.

"What can I do for you Lucius?"

"I was wondering if Draco and I could come over and hide from Narcissa for a little bit?"

"Sure but I have something to tell you first. I have a son about the same age as Draco."

"Hold that I'll be right there."

With that Lucius' head left the fire and he soon stepped out of it holding his son. He placed his son on the floor and then sat down in one of the chairs.

"Explain."

"I was walking home a little over a week ago and saw someone abandoning a baby. I rescued the boy and found out the boy was magical. I got some help from the Weasley Matriarch about how take care of him. Now if you will excuse me I will be right back he just woke up."

With this he got up to grab Harry. He changed his diaper before returning to the living room. When he came in eh put Harry on the floor with Draco and sat back down.

"This is Harry."

"How did you know he was awake? He didn't make a noise."

"The muggle that abandoned him had his voice box removed first. He will never be able to make a sound as long as he lives. I had Madame Pomfrey check him over and she said that magic can't fix it. Also you might recognize him. His parents are dead. He is Harry Potter but I changed his name to Harrison Snape. Harry for short. The scar on his forehead is disappearing as fast as the scar on his neck."

While the two men were talking the two boys were eyeing each other. Within seconds the two were building a tower with the blocks.

"So you will keep him and let the magical world make who he is into something he's not?"

"Oh no I will simply have someone help me keep those things from happening and raise him to be the person he should be. Also I'm one of the few people who know about the creature inheritance that will be coming when he is eleven."

"Most don't have one at eleven."

"I know but apparently his magic was so strong when he was born that the Potter magic informed the parents when he will get it and the possible creatures he could become."

"Well I will help as much as I can and it seems our two boys are already fast friends."

"Also he already has a soul protector. One young William Weasley or Bill as he likes to be called. When he held Harry while there they connected in a protector bond. This is good because from what I can tell he wants to become a curse breaker after Hogwarts."

"Well then that is good news."

All of a sudden a House elf appeared and handed Lucius a note then left.

"That's my cue to leave. Next time bring him to the manor. The boys can have a playdate and we can plan the course of action we take to keep his birth name out of publication of any kind."

With that Lucius picked up Draco and left. It looked like Harry was trying to cry when his playmate was taken from him.

"Don't you worry Harry we will see them both soon. Now are you hungry?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

November 12, 1981

A few days later the Snape family visited the Malfoy family.

Narcissa Malfoy was excited to meet the boy that had won Severus' heart. Who would have guessed he would ever be a father.

Draco was in the playroom being watched by Dobby the House-elf.

Lucius was In his office waiting for his friend.

When they arrived Harrison was immediately put in the play room with Draco so the adults could talk.

"So tell me how has it been raising the boy? Lucius has told me about him but I would still like to hear from you."

"Well he is a very quiet boy. Even with the not being able to make a sound. He is a great listener and has never misbehaved so far. I hope that he stays like this forever. The one thing is I found out that he has an allergy. He can't eat anything with gluten in it. This limits a lot of the things he can eat."

"What is a gluten allergy?"

"He can't eat anything with wheat, rye or barley in it. This means bread, cereal, pasta are a no unless I want to buy special ones for him as well. Also no cakes or cookies or cupcakes. He can eat potatoes, rice, and corn though. So all the things I mentioned he can eat if it is made of one of the three I just said were ok."

"This might cause a bigger problem at Hogwarts then just not being able to speak."

"I know Narcissa but there is no cure for him. He was born this way. It is a disease not just an allergy and it's genetic. Which means it can be found in one of his birth parents families. There are holes in his intestines which only the gluten can go through so it enters his bloodstream and this is what makes him sick. Nothing else goes through the holes."

"Oh no. I told Dobby to feed the boys some finger sandwiches if they got hungry."

As soon as she said this all three adults got up and rushed to the playroom.


	4. Hiatus

I have been working a little bit on all my stories. I don't have the time I used to which is why it is taking so long for new chapters. Recently I got a comment about my lord of eleven story. So I have been working on a rewrite of it. This rewrite is very different in that he has twelve titles and has a creature inheritance. This story will depend on my readers. as I plan to post a poll every once in awhile. The first poll is going up today and I hope that you all give me your opinion.

I have created a new house at Hogwarts and anyone not in first year might be resorted into this house. As well as picking the new Head of House. Please when you take the poll choose one staff member and the rest students.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

They all rushed off towards were the two boys were about to eat lunch.

They were on time as Dobby was setting up the food as they entered.

"Harry you can't eat the sandwiches."

Harry looked up at Severus when he spoke. He rubbed his stomach and pointed at the food.

"I know you're hungry. I'll have Dobby make you a plate of food don't you worry."

Draco turned to his Mom and asked "Why?"

"Draco darling Harry can't eat the same food as you. It'll make him sick. You don't want your new friend to be sick do you?"

Draco shook his head no.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Years later the two boys would be the best of friends.

Severus had Harry's creature inheritance activated early to help with his communication. He was a high elf and was able to telapthicly communicate with his father and any and all mates he may have in the future.

He also learned sign language so as to communicate with everyone else.

The Malfoys and Severus also learned sign language so as to know what he was saying.

Severus taught both boys things they would learn at Hogwarts.

Potions

Herbology

Flying

Care of Magical Creatures

Arithmacy

Ancient Runes

Divination

Muggle Studies

These were all subjects that you didn't need to speak to do. If he himself wasn't able than one of the older Malfoys taught them and if none of them knew it then they hired someone.

This worked very well for them.

The only concern was when the letter to Hogwarts came. They hadn't changed Harry's name. Madame Pomfrey knew of Harry's condition and was all ready for when he arrived.

Dumbledore would be in for the shock of his life.


	6. Information

My muse for this story has left me for now. It wants me to combine Lord of Eleven and Hogwarts Fifth House. Each week I will be posting a new poll on my page. I am hoping that all my ideas can be fine tuned so the story I am trying to write will be able to be finished and then I can get back to the earlier ones. Or write more new ones. I am posting the poll as we speak.


End file.
